Embedded SRAM and DRAM have problems with non-volatility and soft error rates, while embedded FLASH memories require additional masking layers or processing steps during manufacture, require high-voltage for programming, and have issues with endurance and reliability. Phase-Change Memory (PCM) overcomes the criticality of the above mentioned parameters and exhibits favorable write speeds, small cell sizes, simpler circuitries and a fabrication compatibility with the Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) process. However, additional improvements are needed in the evolution of the PCM technology.